The not so great compromise
by AnotherSadStudent
Summary: Medic is sick and is told by his assistant and the red teams newest support class, Buffer, to stay out of any and all matches until he's better. However, Medic is a stubborn man and he and Buffer come to a compromise, but this deal turns into one big problem. ((The title is really really bad an I apologize! Im bad at naming things!)
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a Wednesday night when it all began. The wind howled and the night sky was black with thick rain clouds covering the moon. The base at tuefort was quiet in the late hours except for a single person who still lie awake.

It was fairly common for you to be up late. You were medics assistant on the Red team and although you loved the job, it kept you busy all day. In the evenings, after your dinner at 6:00pm sharp,you cleaned your room, showered, wrote home and did anything else you had to before you set off to bed anywhere between midnight and 1am. To most that wouldn't seem late at all but throughout high school and college you had been know to go to bed early and you were even playfully teased for it. Now, you had things to do and people to keep an eye on so getting to bed early was marked as a thing of the past.

Now, you sat up simply reading. The clock on your desk read 2:36 am. It was later than usual for you to be up but you just couldn't fall asleep. Each time you made an attempt to, you tossed and turned and couldn't get comfortable. Something seemed to nag at the back of your mind but you couldn't figure out what.

Eventually, you gave up on your book and tossed it and your covers aside. Slipping out of your bed, you shivered as your feet hit the hardwood floors. Mid-fall was when things began to cool down but the days were warm so the heat hadn't been turned on yet.

Silently, you pulled on a sweater and opened the door to your sitting room. Everyone on the base had their own form of a den attached to their main bedroom. Spy had his smoking room, Medic had his library and so on. These rooms were for the sole purpose of giving the mercs a place to go and relax, away from the obnoxiously loud living room.

You didn't bother to turn the light on as you proceeded through your quarters and out into the hall. It was colder there but you figured a walk would tire you out enough to get you to bed. On this walk, you went all over the base. Upstairs and down and down again into the basement and then up again. You wandered through the kitchen, dining room, and living room and then back up stairs. As you paced the hall that lead to all of the mercenaries bedrooms, you stopped when you heard heavy coughing and groaning.

You narrowed your eyes in curiosity before you began to follow the sound, putting your ear up to each door as you got closer. Upon inspection, Scout, Demo, Heavy and Soldier were all sleeping soundly. Seeing as your room was empty they only one left to check at the end of the hall was Medic's.

Slowly and quietly you put your ear up to the door and listened. Inside Medic's room you heard nothing for a few moments and just when you were about to take your ear from the door your heard a cough from just the other side of the door and then the click of the door-knob.

You sprung back quickly as the door opened to reveal a rather haggard Medic. His hair was a mess and damp with sweat and his grey-blue eyes were dull with an apparent lack of sleep. Medic was also visibly pale.

As you looked up in surprise at him, he too looked surprised and a bit frightened to see you.

"Buffer? V-vhat are you doing?" , the doctor said with a hint of panic in his voice.

You straightened up but put your back and hands against your door.

"I heard coughing, sir and I didn't know who it was so I checked up on everyone. E-everyone was sleeping soundly,sir, except you…"

The truth spilled from your mouth almost involuntarily. Medic had a certain effect on you where you just couldn't lie to him. Sometimes that was quite a problem that got you in trouble from time to time. Typically it helped more than hindered but this information would have been better left to yourself.

Medic nodded, his eyes falling from yours to the floor.

"I see…", he said thoughtfully.

You tensed a bit at the doctors quieted tone. But from your experience with him and the rest of the guys, you knew it was better to ask then not.

"Doctor, are you not feeling well? I can see that you look pale and you seem distressed, sir."

Medic picked his eyes up from the floor and gave you a hard, analytical stare. His blue eyes singed into your (E/C) eyes and, for a moment, you wavered, shrinking in on yourself. But not once did you break the stare. That more than anything was a sign of submission and you'd be damned if you didn't get a good answer out of this man.

"Tell me, Buffer" Medic started as he moved closer to you in just a step. "Vat are some symptoms of influenza?"

"Well, sir, the flu is typically characterized by muscle aches, fever, chills, fatigue, lethargy, and in some cases stomach pains loss of appetite and vomiting." You replied, unsure of where the doctor was going with this.

"Very gut. Now, does one necessarily need a professional prognosis for zis ailment?"

"No,sir."

"Correct. Now,if someone with no medical training can zelf-diagnose themselves vith zis virus, vouldn't you think a trained medical doctor could diagnose it?"

Now you let you break the gaze and let your eyes fall to the floor.

"Doctor, I was only asking a question. I heard heavy coughing and I thought -"

"Forget vat you heard." Medic commanded.

The chill in his voice sent a chill up your spine and you dared to meet his eyes once again. His grey-blue orbs looked like a storm. They had darkened and cast a stern look down on you.

"Doctor, I can't...It's my job specifically to make sure all members of the team receive a examination if there is any suspicion they are ill or injured. Sir, I can't just ignore what I heard. That gives me more than enough suspicion to at least request you see me for an -"

"Buffer…" Medic said icily, " I am giving you an order as your superior. Mind your own business, _unterlegen._ "

Unfortunately for you, you had learned a good portion of the german language to know what Medic had said. You bit your lip and looked him straight in the eye.

"Jawohl." You said quietly but with a hint of anger.

This elicited a surprised reaction from the doctor. Medic's eyes went wide and the man's lips parted slightly but before he could say a word you opened your door and backed yourself into your room with a simple, "Gute Nacht, mein Herr." that reminded Medic that you understood exactly what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came and the sun poked through your curtains, you stretched and threw off your covers, fairly ready to meet the day. After your conversation with Medic last night, you had crawled into bed and, almost immediately after, you feel asleep. You were able to get comfortable quickly and you actually hadn't moved a lot during the night. Your neck was a little stiff as a result of this but that was something that could be easily mended.

As you began to throw on your uniform, black scrub pants and a white scrub top with the emblem for your class embroidered on the right sleeve, you glanced at your clock. It read 6:45am which meant you had 15 minutes to get ready before breakfast at 7:00am. You sighed and stretched again before running your hand through your hair and heading off to finish your morning routine.

By the time you had made it down to the dining hall, everyone was seated at the table preparing to eat. Sniper, Spy and Pyro were the first ones to notice you and greeted you in their own fashion. Sniper raised his cup of black coffee to you and nodded. Spy greeted you by saying a simple good morning that was nearly lost in the rest of the chit-chat at the table and pyro waved. You smiled warmly at them and took your seat beside Scout and Engineer. Heavy, who was this mornings cook, placed your usual glass of apple juice in front of you and patted your shoulder in greeting.

This was they way mornings went on the base. Most of the guys didn't spend a lot of time on morning formalities and went straight to discussing the day's plans. But this morning, all conversation ended when Medic entered the room.

All of the Mercs at the table fell silent after they noticed your lack of an enthusiastic greeting towards him. Instead of your usual, lively hello to the doctor, you simply watched him enter in silence.

The doctor took his seat across from you and met your gaze without a word. The rest of the mercs exchanged glances between themselves as you and Medic stared each other down.

Honestly, Medic looked no better this morning. Although he had combed his hair and gotten ready for the day, he was pale and obviously tired.

Surprisingly, Medic looked away from your first. You were unsure of how to take that move but when you looked to sniper, who simply mouthed the question, "what happened" you shrugged,not wanting to say anything. Food was soon laid out before everyone and conversation started back up.

Your breakfast consisted of hash browns, bacon and eggs. As everyone passed around the dishes, you joined in on some conversation ,too. The discussion was about today's match against the Blu team. It was a capture the flag type mission but little else was known about it other than that. Most of the talk around the table was speculation and jeers towards the Blu team which made everyone laugh. Everyone but Medic.

You had noticed in the time since he sat down, he had paled even more and he had barely taken anything to eat. He also didn't speak and just seemed to be staring off into space. You continued to watch him for the next few minutes, not missing the small twitches in his facial features. However, it was when Demo had slammed his fist down on the table, laughing loudly, that you grew more concerned for the doctor.

Medic inhaled quickly and seemed to hold his breath while shutting his eyes tightly. At this point you noticed his arm move ,too but for an unknown reason.

"Medic." You said his name carefully.

At this point conversation slowly began to fade again.

"Medic, what's wrong." You asked sternly.

The man before you, with his stormy blue eyes still closed, opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly shut it and tentatively shook his head.

This set of one red flag after the next and you slowly stood up and made your way over to the doctor.

"Medic…" You repeated quietly once beside him. "What's wrong?".

The black haired man slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at you. His hazy eyes gave you a silent plea and his face, scrunched in discomfort, sent you a very clear message. Quickly, you looked around the table at your teammates.

"Get out." You said urgently.

A few understood your command immediately and stood but were reluctant to leave. Others looked to their comrades in confusion. You rolled your eyes in annoyance.

"I said, leave! Now!" You commanded once again before the remaining mercs began to clear the room.

One by one they all disappeared into the hall. You knew they were just on the other side of the door and could hear everything, the nosy bastards, but that wasn't your prime concern.

You sat on the bench next to Medic and touched his arm lightly.

"Medic, you have to try and talk to me, okay? How are you feeling?" You ask.

"Not gut…" Was all Medic was able to mutter.

You furrowed you brow and placed your hand on the doctor's forehead. You quickly recoiled your hand in surprise. Medic was burning up and when you looked at him he returned your glance for a moment before shutting his eyes tightly again and grimacing. You sighed.

"Medic, I'm going to bring you back to your room. You'll be more comfortable there. But I need help. Can you stand and walk or should I go ask for help from one of the others?" you asked tentatively.

"Nein! Do not get zhe ozhers" Medic replied frantically.

This surprised you even more than the fever but you knew Medic was a proud man and nodded.

"Okay." You said. "I need you to stand up, then you can lean on me. We'll go up the other stairs to get to your room. That way the others won't see, okay?"

Medic nodded and carefully stood. It was now that you realized the man had been holding his stomach and you pressed your lips into a line.

Slowly but surely, Medic got up from the bench and then, with your help, got to the stairs. Here was the trickiest part but one stair after the next, and after the next, you and Medic made it up the stairs, having to stop only a few times. Getting the doctor to his room was the easy part and you were grateful for his sake once you laid him on his bed.

The doctor covered his eyes with his arm and gingerly laid a hand on his stomach while you took off his shoes and socks. After they were off, you went over to the closet and found some new pajamas.

"Doctor." You said placing you hand just above his knee. " I know it's the last thing you probably care about right now but you need to change into the pajamas I put on the end of your bed. I'm going to go down stairs to get a few things. I'll be right back."

The doctor groaned as you patted his leg and got up but he slowly began to get up and change. You on the other hand ran down stairs and began gathering a cloth,thermometer and other things you may need. It was then you called to the other Mercs in the hallway, letting them know it was okay to come back in.

"What happened?" Scout asked immediately with everyone looking at you for an answer.

"All I can tell you right now is that Medic is sick. I can't say much more than that because I don't know much more than that." You said.

Everyone looked around confused.

"Does that mean we're gonna be out a medic for today's match?" Engineer asked.

You nod.

"More than , I'll keep you guys posted but I gotta get back upstairs. Sniper can you get a bowl of cool water and bring it upstairs in a few minutes?" You ask.

"Sure thing, love." The aussie replied.

"Great. Just leave it outside the door and knock. No offense but I think Medic would kill someone if you saw him this way. Also,can one of you get word out to miss pauling?I feel like it'd be important to tell her what's going on."

Scout immediately replied and you thanked him before running back upstairs and into Medic's room.

Before you,Medic lay with his head turned from you with a hand on his stomach and another hand at his side. Judging by his breathing you guessed he had fallen asleep but as you walked closer you saw the doctors glasses still on. You smiled and carefully took them off the sleeping Medic's face before you just studied him with some, odd, curiosity.

Medic's lips were slightly parted and he had dark circles under his eyes but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell slowly and evenly and that made you smile more. You carefully pulled the covers of the bed up to Medics chin before pulling the desk chair next to the bed, ready to begin your watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Although these series of events began late wednesday night, all shit hit the fan around 11 am thursday.

Scout had gotten word to Miss Pauling and ,while she sympathized with the situation, she couldn't give permission for you or anyone besides Medic to sit the battle out. She had told scout that this battle was important but gave no extra details as to why. She said that you would have to do for the team's healer that day.

You were downstairs for a little while as Medic was, to your knowledge, sleeping. The common room where you sat was quiet, all until scout entered the room to relay Miss Pauling's message to you heard the news you sighed heavily and threw your head back to look at the ceiling.

"Is everyone in this damn place insane?" You muttered as scout took a seat across from you. "I mean, really, they expect a sick man to stay here alone with no one around to help if something happens. Even better, we're being sent out into a firefight knowing nothing about our mission other than 'get this,get back'".

You sighed again before resting your head on your hand.

"Medic's a capable guy, Buffs. He's got a screw or two loose but he's capable" Scout said, attempting to console you.

You gave him a hard stare which scout returned with a shrug. You rolled your eyes.

"You're missing the point, but whatever. Did Miss Pauling happen to say when the mission starts?"

Scout turned his attention to the clock just behind your head. His mouth fell open just a bit with his famous, "scout is processing" look.

"Miss Pauling said we would get the call to set up at 11:50 and the match would start at 12:00. It's 11:20 now so the party starts in half an hour."

You turned yourself to look at the clock to confirm and sure enough scout was right.

"Don't trust me, Buffs?" Scout teased with a smirk.

"Scout,last time you told everyone when the match started you gave us an extra hour and we had to rush to prepare, so no, I don't trust you time keeping skills."

Scout laughed fondly at the memory as you stood up and gave him a simple "see you later". The Bostonian waved to you as you went up the stairs. You had to make sure Medic would be set for the next three hours at most.

As you came to the end of the hall, you heard coughing once again and knocked softly.

"Medic, can I come in?" You asked .

Your reply came in the form of a "ja" and you slowly opened the door. Before you, Medic was sitting on the edge of his bed buttoning up his white dress shirt. The black haired man had brushed his hair back and put his glasses on, as well.

"What are you doing?" You ask in slight disbelief.

"Have you forgotten, mein freund? Ve have a battle today." The doctor replied as he finished up buttoning his shirt.

"No,no I haven't forgotten. I also haven't forgotten that your ill, doctor."

"Ill?" Medic laughed. "This morning, yes, I vas under zhe veather, but now, I am perfectly fine!"

Medic bounced up to prove his point to you, however, you watched as he swayed and how he blinked heavily like one would if they were dizzy. You raised a brow and folded your arms.

"That is a lie and we both know it, doctor." You said daringly.

To this, Medic gave you a stare that said only two words; "try me". No matter how intimidating the German's gazes, you refused to look away, that being a sign of submission and all. When you were Medic's intern, you had learned that, quickly. To look away was to lose and to lose was to submit to whatever the doctor had said. However, although you were his assistant, you were still your own person working under no one else but the Administrator. Helping Medic was simply part of your job and now helping him meant you basically had to play Miss Pauling.

"Doctor, you've been taken out of the battle due to your current health." You said firmly, still not looking away from the doctor.

"Is that so?" Medic said, his tone lowering and eyes narrowing. "Zhen who vill take mein place?"

"I will be acting as the team's healer for today's match." You said straightening.

Medic scoffed before a cough came from his throat. The jeer stung but you knew that Medic didn't mean to be rude. He was upset.

You remained still as the doctor sat on the bed. He put hand over his mouth and after looking thoughtfully at the floor, the German sighed and picked his eyes up to meet yours.

"I am sorry, Buffer." He said. "I hate to sound zhat vay. As awful as zhis sounds, I forget I am schpeaking vis an equal und not un unterlegen."

"I understand, sir. It wasn't that long ago I was just your intern." You said sitting beside him. "But, Medic, you're sick. It won't hurt to sit this one out."

Medic nodded.

"From one doctor to anozher-"

"I'm only an RN."

"Vhatever, you'll have your residency done soon enough. But, I do suppose it vould be important to listen to anozher medical professional about mein own health." Medic said placing his hand on the back of his neck and looking at you. "But I am un stubborn man, you know zhis about me, Buffer. I would still like to help und be apart of zhe battle even in ze smallest vay."

You sighed and looked at the German. You mind ran with thoughts of how he could help. You could keep him in the respawn room ready with the medigun. That wouldn't work, there were healing supplies there and most times when people showed up there they had no need for a healer, anyways. You could also keep in a nest with Sniper. That, also, wouldn't work after you gave it more thought. You remembered some of Sniper's stories about spies and pyros and you instantly docked that idea. But then one final thought came to you.

If Medic were to guard the intelligence, he should be fine. Engineer always set up his strongest sentry near the intelligence and your team members often ran through the intelligence room to make sure everything was okay.

When you told the doctor your idea he beamed and whispered something in German you couldn't quite make out. But, before he got too excited, you had to let him know there were strings attached.

"I have a few rules, though, Medic, and if you don't accept them, I'm taking you out of the battle." You said.

"Ja, ja, of course!"

"First, I will escort you down to the intelligence room. Once you're there, you aren't leaving until I come to get you or you go through respawn. That brings me to my second point. If you get killed and have to go through respawn, your out. Going through respawn multiple could definitely make you feel a lot worse.I'm not risking that."

Medic nodded listened to you quietly and attentively. When you told him he only had one chance in the fight, he furrowed his brow but soon regained a neutral expression.

"One last thing, doctor." you said as Medic pulled on his coat and you your boots. "You're going in light. Just bring your bonesaw and syringe gun - the medigun is kinda overkill and you wouldn't be using it much for what you're doing anyways."

"Ja, I agree. " Medic replied before breathing in slowly,closing his eyes and slouching a bit.

You're eyes grew wide in concern and when Medic opened his eyes, noticed this. With a smile the doctor straightened and waved you off.

"Nothing to fear; just a bit of discomfort." Medic said with a small laugh. "Ah, Buffer, you vorry to much. But, it has made you into a fine caregiver. Though my earlier words may make it seem az though I am not,I am proud of you."

You stood a little taller and beamed. Medic saying he was proud of you was like a gift. While you had parents, family and friends who were proud of you, they weren't you're mentors as much as Medic was. That and it was easy to get the praise of your family. With Medic you had to work and you had to earn it and so you took his gift of words and clung to the sound of it.

"Thank you,sir, that means a lot." You finally said, still smiling brightly. "What happens now?"

Medic chuckled and coughed just a bit before tapping his watch. Just seconds after he did that the Administrator's voice came over the loud speakers.

"Mission begins in 5 minutes." Her voice boomed.

You looked to medic and flashed a confident grin.

"I believe we have work to do, sir."

"Ja. Let's go practice medicine."

((AN: HOLY PYROS IT'S ABOUT TIME I GOT TO THE MAIN PLOT! GO ME! Thank you everyone for reading this, reviewing it and favoriting it! I hope you're enjoying it and that I'm getting everyone's personality down right (except buffer 'cause they're mine). PLEASE BE AWARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL ME A P.O.V. SHIFT! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN MEDIC'S P.O.V.! THOUGH THAT WAS IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU! ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING, REVIEWING AND FAVORITING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTERS TO COME! -Alex))


	4. working on itoops

Hey people reading this/the not so great compromise! Sorry its been forever since the story's been updated! I started writing it towards the beginning of first semester and then stuff go busy. Yeah great excuse but oh well. Anyways I've been working on chapter 4 and HOPEFULLY it'll be done by new years (I REALLY hope so…)

Anyways hope your all enjoying what there is to read. again oops. and I hope you all having a wonderful holiday season :)

Have an awesome day! and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year :)

~Alex


	5. Chapter 4

The intelligence room was silent except for the whirring and beeping of a sentry. The lights illuminated the room dimly and so far, all was well.

I sat on the edge of the desk that the intelligence laid on and examined my bonesaw with dull interest. I honestly felt better than I had a breakfast and after I woke up again but the facade I put on just so I could assist in the battle was beginning to seem like a stupid move on my part. I am unsure if luck or misfortune aided in Buffer not catching onto my facade. They were a fine person and a fine caregiver, just easily trusting and gullible - although, they had worked beside me for a long while so of course they would trust me.

I rolled my eyes at myself and pressed a hand against my stomach to attempt to ease the discomfort that came and went. Again, it was a possibility I had misfortune on my side but there was little to be done now and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to see this battle through.

I placed my bonesaw on the table next to the briefcase and walked over to the computers set up on the wall opposite of me.

The monitors flashed with images of the team as they fought. One showed Engineer building a sentry on the stairs to the intelligence. Another showed demoman taking a swig of whatever alcohol he had before shooting sticky bombs at a door frame.

"Vhatever Vorks…" I said to myself.

When a monitor on the far end of the line flashed brightly, it caught my eye and I moved closer to it to watch the screen. An image of Buffer healing Scout played through some static. They were putting a brace around Scout's Knee and talking to him. The way scout was actually paying attention and nodding astounded me momentarily until Buffer turned away and "Scout" turned into Blu Spy and plunged a knife into Buffer's back.

I flinched for them. That definitely hurt but at least they would go through respawn in a few seconds. I continued to watch as the Blu Spy pulled out a radio transceiver and spoke into it. I furrowed my brow as the spy smirked then disappeared. Then the screen showed that portion of the battlefield empty and I returned to my place at the desk.

I sighed once again in boredom and discomfort. There wasn't anything to do down here and the waves of nausea and malaise only made time pass slower. I took to counting the teeth on the blade of my bonesaw. There were 30 in total. I was expecting more but either way, it inflicts pain and has multiple uses so it doesn't really matter, I thought drowsily.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and coughed but just as I straightened my posture an explosion rang sound came from the stairway leading to the intelligence room and if I had to guess I would say it was Engineer's sentry.

I snatched my syringe gun from the table and pointed it towards the entrance. I steaded myself and waited for someone to enter the room. In a matter of seconds, the sound of a metal canister falling down the stairs filled the room. Before I could react a blue grenade fell to the floor and rolled 15 feet away from me before exploding. The blast kicked up bit of tile and wood and metal from the surrounding area and sent shrapnel flying. A bit of ceramic tile flew across to where I was and struck me just above my eye, cutting me and sending me stumbling back. My left arm shot up and I covered the laceration while my right arm held out my syringe gun. Just as I steadied my hand and was about to shoot at the shadow emerging from the smoke, I felt someone grab my arm. My limb was pulled tight and as I struggled against the unknown assailant, a force pushed up on my elbow as my wrist was wrenched downwards. I bit back a cry and cough as I felt my arm my disoriented state, I was pushed to the ground and a heavy wave of nausea hit me, keeping me down on the ground fighting the urge to vomit.

Before me a Blu Spy materialized and out of the clearing smoke a Blu Demoman, Pyro and Scout came into view. I held my broken arm and looked up at the Spy who was grinning.

"Bonjour Red Medic." He said simply

I growled and made a lunge for my syringe gun but the Blu spy kicked me in the chest with surprising force.

I gasped and choked on air as I was sent into a coughing fit that made me struggle to take the smallest breath. My throat and my chest hurt and I lay curled up on floor trying desperately to catch my breath. I heard laughs from the Scout and Demoman and some kind of jeer came from the Pyro. Black swam in my vision as I coughed more.

When I finally reclaimed some control over my short and haggard breathing, fatigue and unconsciousness threatened to overcome me. My illness was, unfortunately and predictably, my downfall. I watched blearily as the Blu Spy crouched down in front of me pulling a cigarette from his case and lighting it.

"That was not at all the fight I was 'opeing to get out of you, docteur." He said " You 'ave quite the reputation about you."

I grunted and stifled a cough as I struggled to keep my eyes open. The black was closing in fast and my body felt heavy.

"That is okay though, mon ami. The less fight you put up the easier our job is. Pyro."

As consciousness left me, I watched wearily as a Pyro's boot and rope came closer and closer. That is what my stubborness and luck got me, I suppose. But at this moment, with consciousness finally leaving me, I couldn't care less.

((FINALLY! Happy New Year everyone! 3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :D -Alex ))


	6. Chapter 6

Hey to anyone who still reads this story!

I suddenly remebered this story and decided I wanted to work with it more. I post on A03 now so you can find me at /users/AnotherSadStudent

Ill be posting this story on there soon :)

Thanks!


End file.
